Unwilling
by Pirate Luvver
Summary: Will is lying in bed, alone. Jack is wanting Will so badly he'd do anything...including threaten and then rape the young man. A short slash ficlet (JW)


A/N: My first-ever smut story! yay! I hope it's not all that bad....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I lay completely still, I hear rustling sounds in the darkness. I squeeze my eyes shut, and hold my breath. I'm afraid -- terribly afraid of who this could be. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I scream, which results in having a hand clamped over my mouth.  
  
I open my eyes and see Jack lying beside me, his hand covering my mouth, and a smile on his tanned, dirty face. I sigh as best as I can. He lets go of me almost right away, but seems to hesitate while doing so.  
  
I lay my head back down and smile, closing my eyes gently, though I am soon roused from my relaxation once again, as I feel a hand on my stomach, sliding under my shirt. I growl and pull away from him. Besides, he knows I love Elizabeth. Why would he do this?  
  
He stops for a few seconds, and I think he got the point. But then, as soon as he stopped, he begins again, running a hand up my back, then rubbing my shoulders. I try to get out of the bed, but he wraps an arm around me and pulls me closer to him. I cry out, and he covers my mouth again, this time, extremely forcefully. I screech and thrash in his grip, trying desperately to get away from him.  
  
He waits patiently for me to stop my escape attempts, and when I finally quiet, realising he's not doing anything else to me, just regarding me quietly. I look into his eyes, trying my best to silently convince him to stop this game. He chuckles and leans closer to my ear. I can feel his warm breath tickling me as he speaks.  
  
"Work with me, me pretty Will, or else ye won't need teh fight fer 'Lizabeth, savvy?"  
  
I scream again, realising what he just told me. He'd murder her! He wouldn't...or would he? I begin to fear the captain, but I fear even more for Elizabeth. I don't want her hurt, and I don't want Jack to...I shudder. I can't even think what he wants to do to me.  
  
He leans down and tries to kiss me, but I turn my head away. Every time he gets close enough, I move. I squirm. I try to keep away from him. I think he's growing aggravated.  
  
My theory is proven correct when he growls and grabs my chin, forcing me to look him in the eyes.   
  
"I swear, I'll kill her, Will..ye wouldn't want tha' now, would ye?"  
  
I begin to cry. It's all I can do. He's not going to give up. I don't want to show weakness, but I'm terrified of him, of what he's planning to do to me tonight. He leans to kiss me again, and this time, I let him. I'm sacrificing myself for Elizabeth.  
  
As he kisses me, he reaches down and begins to undo my pants. I cannot believe what I'm going through. He finishes undoing the laces, and rips the garments off of me. I'm suddenly exposed to the cold, and to him. It scares me the way he looks at me with such anger and desire. Did he do the same to my father?  
  
He undresses, and I close my eyes, taking a deep breath. I'll be alright. That's all I need to tell myself. That, and that Elizabeth will be alright. We'll both be alright, and we'll both be together.  
  
I'm jerked out of my thoughts as Jack climbs back onto the bed, forcing me onto my back. I almost want to scream for help, but I don't. If I do, then I don't know how he'll react.  
  
He brings his hands to rest on my hips, steadying me. I'm afraid of him, but ready to protect Elizabeth. And somehow, he's arousing me, even if I don't want this at all.  
  
Jack bends down to whisper in my ear once again. "Ready?"  
  
I don't answer.  
  
"Ready?" he demands again.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Fine," he grunts, and thrusts deep into my body, without stopping for me to adjust.  
  
I scream at the top of my lungs, which he obviously doesn't like, as he smacks the back of my head. As he continues to thrust at a steady rhythm, I find myself moaning in unison with him, as much as I objected earlier. This is the most wonderful feeling I have ever experienced in my entire life.  
  
I feel a hand leave my hips, and steal down between my legs, gripping my cock and beginning to pump it in time with his thrusts. I cry out in ecstacy and in complete pleasure.  
  
As soon as it began, it ends as I come into his hand with a long, deep moan. He soon follows, and collapses beside me. He strokes my hair, as if to comfort me, and I involuntarily lean into his touch.  
  
As much as I didn't want that, it was exquisite. I close my eyes and take a deep breath before pulling away from him, grabbing my clothing, and quickly dressing before running out of the room crying, not only for the fact that I had just been raped, but for the fact that I was alone, and no one could help me. I find a corner in the galley and curl up, closing my eyes and trying to sleep, but I could only think of what had happened, and I prepared myself for a long, sleepless night. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: How did you like it? My first attempt at smut! :D eeeeeee!  
  
Will: (Puppy eyes) Please review? 


End file.
